


我们跳支舞，好吗？

by as_usual



Category: Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_usual/pseuds/as_usual
Summary: 一个灵感来自明逸太太的HP AU，在年度点梗时留意到，硬生生拖到了……情人节。Anyway，食用愉快。





	我们跳支舞，好吗？

眼看着深灰色的地板逐渐被一大滩血洇成更深的墨色，欧比旺抬起的右手不住地颤抖，周围的景物急速后退，耳中嗡鸣作响，好像骑着扫帚迎面撞上了障碍咒，教室在几声惊呼之后陷入死寂。蜿蜒到脚边的血迹将欧比旺拉回现实，他跳起来避开粘稠的液体，仓皇中不记得自己背对课桌，如果不是一旁的班特眼疾手快，托住了欧比旺的手肘，他肯定会跌倒。桌上的墨水瓶可没有这么幸运：欧比旺胡乱摸索寻找支撑时，瓶子伴着汩汩作响声滚过桌面，而后从桌子另一侧掉在地上摔得粉碎，又惊起教室里几声尖叫。  
欧比旺右手攥紧魔杖，脑内一片空白，他隐约知道班特半拖半拽把他塞回座位，余下的事情则模糊成一片，他不记得杜库教授如何来到自己身旁，他也不记得教授如何把博格特锁进柜子里，他连自己手中的魔杖什么时候换成了羽毛笔都不记得。 

欧比旺此刻无暇顾他，但求不引人注目地熬到下课。他咬着嘴唇，竭力缩在椅子里，低头紧盯课本，躲避杜库教授的目光。他深知自己的伪装非常拙劣:右手握着羽毛笔，墨水瓶却粉身碎骨地躺在自己左脚边，课本翻到了博格特的章节，然而纸张被墨水浸透，文字根本无从分辨。自书页右上到左下，有一大滩边缘毛糙的墨迹，标识出墨水瓶滚落的路线，不少还没完全干透的地方反着白光。眼前的墨迹让欧比旺想到地上的血，他屡次看向不远处的地面，确认片刻前的狼藉已随着博格特消失，可空气中仍残留着一丝残余的铁锈味。

杜库教授刚宣布下课，欧比旺赶忙蹲下身来，假装收拾打翻的墨水瓶，以避免跟同学谈话。他敢保证，刚刚布置的十英寸长的论文跟自己有莫大的关系。杜库教授阴沉的语调犹在耳畔：“我认为自己有义务提醒你们，三强争霸赛的下一个项目在二月底，而第三个项目在复活节后，也就是说，你们期末考试之后。是时候给你们空荡荡的小脑瓜里，装一些三强争霸赛之外的内容了。” 

欧比旺不需要那份系着暗红色绸带的请柬，也知道奎刚·金是杜库教授最喜欢的学生。事实上，欧比旺想不出来，整个霍格沃兹还有谁不知道这件事。杜库教授从来不吝啬对奎刚的称赞，他也许是杜库教授的俱乐部里近年来最大的明星。

万圣节晚宴在狂欢的氛围中宣告结束，欧比旺随着身旁的室友站起身，准备朝大厅门口走去，目光却追随着大厅另一侧狂欢的格兰芬多们。他们急不可耐地庆祝火焰杯吐出了奎刚·金的名字，不知是谁偷偷在礼堂内发射了一枚魔法烟火，轰然巨响和大团的蓝色烟雾引发了一场虚惊，狮子们东倒西歪地笑成一团，对教师席上温杜教授的大声呵斥回复鬼脸，继而欢呼着奎刚的名字，簇拥他离开礼堂。  
奎刚在礼堂门口若有所思地向大厅内回望，目光似乎在赫奇帕奇的长桌上逡巡。欧比旺迟疑着是否应该打个招呼，他刚抬起手，奎刚已经被吵吵嚷嚷的人群推出了大门，欧比旺耳朵发烫，急忙收回了视线，不自然地摆出抱臂的姿势。 

“又是奎刚·金啊。”  
欧比旺有一搭没一搭地听同伴们激烈地讨论着刚出炉的三强争霸赛勇士名单，随着人群朝礼堂门口走去。  
“找球手，魁地奇队长，级长，现在又是霍格沃兹的勇士。“  
他脑内回放着刚才的窘状，走在人群的最后，暗自希望格兰芬多们出格的庆祝吸引了大部分人的目光，这样就没人注意到他的自作多情。 

刚出礼堂大门，欧比旺被递到自己面前的一卷羊皮纸截住了去路，暗红色的天鹅绒缎带悄无声息地表明这份信件的来源：杜库教授的辣椒（Serrano）俱乐部。欧比旺道了谢，接过莎婷手中的请柬。莎婷朝他点了点头，苍白的脸上有一点红晕，欧比旺疑心那只是蜡烛灯影摇曳带来的幻觉。  
信不长，欧比旺很快就读完了，他草草将羊皮纸卷成一团塞进口袋，摇了摇头。杜库教授邀请他参加本周末的茶话会，以庆祝奎刚成为代表霍格沃兹的勇士。欧比旺暗自思忖，请柬到的太快，恐怕是杜库教授提前做好的备案。  
他抬起头想再跟莎婷说几句话，然而就在他低头读信的间隙，莎婷已经转身朝着楼梯的方向走去，黑色长袍迅速融入人群，无法分辨。欧比旺想，她大概是急着赶回公共休息室吧，他毫不怀疑格兰芬多塔楼将度过一个无眠之夜。 

欧比旺躲在桌子的阴影里，暗自咀嚼这一事实，即，十分钟前，众目睽睽之下，他当着杜库教授的面，把博格特变成了重伤的奎刚。  
惹怒杜库教授和十英寸的论文已经够他受了，他一点都不想听到有关此事的议论。  
教室里小心翼翼的交谈和零碎脚步声逐渐散去，欧比旺终于有勇气从桌子底下钻出来，他起身的速度太快，眼前发黑，影影绰绰中，欧比旺又看到了奎刚流血不止的模样。  
只是个博格特，真正的奎刚此刻正好好地待在霍格沃兹，欧比旺回忆着奎刚的课表，他的草药课大概刚刚结束，欧比旺闭上眼，逼迫自己想象奎刚从温室出来，拎着书包匆匆穿过草地的样子，然而博格特的幻象总在最后一刻侵染他的想象，他再次闻到血的味道，甚至在自己嘴里尝到了铁锈的咸涩。  
啪嗒。  
一滴血落在已经无法分辨内容的书页上，吓了欧比旺一跳。他终于意识到，刚才的血腥味根本不是什么幻想，是他把自己的下嘴唇咬出了血。 

他感受到了讲台方向两道严厉的目光，欧比旺抬起头，杜库教授眉毛间的沟壑比平时更深。欧比旺强作镇定，将魔杖对准黑魔法防御课的课本，小声念到：“恢复如初。“《黑暗力量：防御指南》发出一阵簌簌的响声，墨水逐渐褪去，显现出原本的文字。  
他假装专注观察课本的修复情况，用余光偷偷着打量讲台的动静，杜库教授脊背笔直地朝门口走去，袍子下摆翻飞，装有博格特的旧书橱被无声无杖的漂浮咒悬浮在身后。 

欧比旺觉得自己应当冲出去跟杜库教授解释，却想不出来解释些什么，说刚才的事与三强争霸赛毫无瓜葛，似乎也不完全准确，欧比旺确信博格特右臂上伤口来自三强争霸赛的第一次比赛，奎刚取金蛋时被匈牙利树蜂的尾巴划伤了右臂，伤口一片狼藉，欧比旺在看台上快把自己的魔杖捏断了。但这不是问题的重点，欧比旺隐约觉得自己该去向杜库教授道歉，可他除了一句“对不起“还应该说什么呢，我不该在脑内谋杀您最喜欢的学生？欧比旺任凭脑内思绪翻飞，脚下如同被人施了束缚咒，只是眼睁睁看着杜库教授的背影消失在门外。沉默半晌，他将书包甩到身后，摸着鼻子长叹了一口气。 

事情在午餐时间变得更加糟糕。布鲁克在大厅门口“巧遇“欧比旺，夸张地表演起欧比旺在黑魔法防御课上的失态，斯莱特林的长桌恰好就在大门旁，他们为布鲁克的表演献上阵阵掌声和欢呼。欧比旺注意到，甚至有几声来自格兰芬多的喝彩，看来自己在黑魔法防御课上"谋杀"霍格沃兹勇士的故事已经传遍了整个学校，其中当然少不了布鲁克添油加醋的贡献，他甚至可以想象布鲁克假装神秘压低声线的样子，“我目睹了整件事，相信我，我就在课堂上。”  
欧比旺今天真的不想卷进更多的麻烦了。他压下心中的不快，强迫自己不去在意背后混杂着好奇与幸灾乐祸的目光，绕过斯莱特林们，坐在了赫奇帕奇的长桌前。  
礼堂里恢复往日的嗡嗡作响时，欧比旺已经快把盘里那两块可怜的烤土豆块切成土豆泥了。黑魔法防御课让他毫无食欲，布鲁克的表演更是雪上加霜，他放下刀叉，假装没注意到班特关切的目光，趁大部分人吃完饭之前，悄悄溜回了宿舍。屋内空无一人，欧比旺舒了口气，他放下床边的帷帐，仰面瘫在床垫上。

欧比旺以为博格特会在自己面前变成一捆印着P甚至T的O.W.L.s通知书，意味着他的傲罗梦想的提前破灭。他计划让它们变成纸篓里的一团废纸，或许再加上四条腿，这样它们会因为看不到路而四处乱撞，就像变形课上那只没能成功变成乌龟的茶壶一样。  
当博格特出现在自己面前时，身后人群倒抽冷气的声音被尖叫声盖过。欧比旺一眼认出了地上血肉模糊的尸体，他的回忆就此卡顿，狰狞的伤口和漫流的鲜血在他眼前挥之不去。

宿舍门打开的声音打断了他的思绪，紧接着是一阵翻箱倒柜的动静，加伦兴冲冲地邀请里夫特一起试试他的新巫师棋，从对角巷寄来的猫头鹰包裹今早刚刚送达。里夫特同意后，不住念叨着刚才没来得及品尝的甜点，“我以前从没见过这种派，家养小精灵肯定忙着为圣诞宴席研究新品”，脚步声和谈话声在门咔嗒一声后戛然而止，屋里重归寂静。

欧比旺翻了个身，把头埋进枕头里。

欧比旺拦住了杜库教授：“对不起，我没想到博格特会变成尸体，我没想吓到任何人，先生。”  
杜库教授冷冷地注视着他，欧比旺有种自己被看穿的感觉，虽然他没有说谎，还依旧觉得喉咙发干。  
“对不起，自从您在上次茶话会上表示愿意举荐奎刚进入魔法部工作后，我没法停止担心他的安危。我，我非常为他高兴，奎刚是一位极其优秀的巫师，成为傲罗也是他一直以来的梦想，可是现在西斯东山再起的传闻不断……”欧比旺的声音逐渐低下去，他觉得这通不知所云的辩解让问题变得更加复杂。  
“我是说，三强争霸赛上我确实没法把眼睛从他受伤的右臂挪开，奎刚取回来的金蛋甚至都染了血，龙留下的伤口真是太糟糕了。我担心……”  
“肯诺比先生，你不必为自己的恐惧道歉，我想你没有恶意。”杜库教授轻轻说道。

欧比旺摇摇头，掐灭了脑内不着边际的幻想。他根本不可能在杜库教授面前坦白一团乱麻的思绪，杜库教授对精致优雅的偏好让他紧张，他从不掩饰对愚蠢的轻蔑，尤达校长疯疯癫癫的劲头上来，也一样会收获杜库教授的白眼。他也不觉得杜库教授会为自己没头没尾的发言劳神，最好的相处方法大概是假装此事不曾发生。

 

天文塔楼是放空精神的好地方，唯一的缺点是这个季节真的太冷。欧比旺跺着脚，心想如果能来一杯黄油啤酒就好了。这半个月简直是一场噩梦，博格特的残影搅得他寝食难安，此外，他还小心翼翼地避开一切与奎刚碰面的机会。有生以来，欧比旺头一次想为自己与奎刚不在一个学院而感谢梅林。为了杜绝与奎刚见面的可能，他今天甚至放弃了前往霍格莫德的机会。欧比旺当然想念蜂蜜公爵的太妃糖和三把扫帚的黄油啤酒，可是一想到奎刚可能也去霍格莫德过周末（虽然七年级学生这么做的几率不大，奎刚在N.E.W.T.s复习之外还需要研究金蛋的秘密，更不要说他们在霍格莫德偶遇的几率有多低），他还是以魔法史的论文为理由，拒绝了班特的邀请。欧比旺一开始没读懂班特脸上混合的好笑和同情，直到他踏上天文塔楼第五层的台阶，前天晚上班特与他相互修改魔法史论文的回忆击中了他。这让欧比旺耳尖发烫，他甚至怀疑石缝里漏进来的冷风也没法让它们冷却。

布鲁克的闹剧愈演愈烈，奎刚肯定听到了黑魔法防御课的意外，至于他怎么理解，欧比旺连猜都不敢猜。他没法佯装诸事如常，也不知道怎么开口讨论这件事。在想清楚怎么办之前，欧比旺只想避开奎刚，所幸霍格沃兹够大，他又知道奎刚的课表，只要他愿意，这不是一件难事。  
然而越来越多的作业和梦境中变本加厉的博格特让欧比旺既没时间也没心情思考解决之法。等欧比旺终于有勇气翻开日历数数日子，发现自己已经拖延了半月有余，躲避奎刚快要成了他的习惯。意识到这一点的欧比旺叫苦不迭，即便他们平时碰面的次数不多，整整两周也足以看出其中的问题。  
恐慌和尴尬的巨浪偶尔也会褪去，欧比旺揉着前额回想起自己躲避奎刚的起因，好像一个荒谬绝伦的借口，经不起半点推敲。于是愧疚和焦虑又把他的心捏成一团，他没由来想起自己第一次、也是唯一一次踏入占卜课教室的情景：狂奔十五分钟后，他终于找对了塔楼；他气喘吁吁地冲进教室，迎面撞上温热甜腻的空气，室内凌乱的布置和猩红色的灯光让阁楼间更显逼仄，低矮的天花板朝他压下来，欧比旺的心脏疯狂跳动，混杂着疾跑骤停后的轻微反胃，汗水浸湿的衣服贴在背上，湿冷粘腻，欧比旺身上一阵阵地漫起鸡皮疙瘩。

没有作业的间歇，欧比旺拒绝跟加伦一起下巫师棋，只是意志消沉地缩在公共休息室发呆，心中万千思绪打人柳似的张牙舞爪。加伦被拒绝后，狐疑的目光通常会在他身上停留一会儿，仿佛央求一个解释，等他意识到欧比旺今天也无意多言，便重重叹口气走开。如果恰逢班特从女生宿舍出来，她多半挂着了然于胸的表情，拍拍他的肩膀说，平常心，平常心，然后递给他一袋比比多味豆，“生活如同多味豆，你永远不知道下一颗豆子是什么滋味”。欧比旺对此敬谢不敏，他觉得生活已经给了他不少意外，根本不必在零食里品味人生哲理。至于自己的平常心，大概装在上一个墨水瓶里，那天黑魔法防御课上摔了个粉碎。

一只甲虫引起了欧比旺的注意，不知它遭遇了什么意外，仰面朝天躺在地上，无论如何踢动空气，都不能晃动自己身躯半分。欧比旺盯着挣扎的甲虫出神，巨大的疑虑在他心中盘亘不去：如果再这样躲避下去，他或许会永远失去奎刚这个朋友。这个念头让他心里愈发不是滋味。欧比旺叹了口气，随手捡起一小块碎石，帮甲虫翻过身来，得救的甲虫一溜烟爬向角落。

“欧比旺。”  
奎刚的声音让欧比旺浑身僵硬，他站起来转身，挤出一个不自然的笑容。他想不出来奎刚为什么能找到他，除上课时间之外，学生不应当擅自登上天文塔楼，他算准了奎刚身为级长不会违反学校规定，才跑到这里来思考人生。  
奎刚一如既往地面色沉静，好像过去半个月什么都不曾发生，“你参加圣诞舞会么？”  
欧比旺一愣，随即松了口气，这不是他预想中的任何一种见面方式，但他此刻非常感激奎刚提供了一个不会引发尴尬的话题，“大概不会吧，我会留下来过圣诞节，但是四年级以下的学生如果没有邀请，是没法参加舞会的。”  
“你想来么？”  
“当然。”  
奎刚没再说话，他走到欧比旺身边，跟他一起望着城堡。欧比旺扫了一眼奎刚沉思的面孔，心中不禁又琢磨起刚才的对话，如同一段再自然不过的朋友聊天，如同他们中间没有隔着半个月莫名其妙的空白。  
欧比旺把视线从城堡的方向收回来，他觉得自己已经从脖子红到了耳尖，但他还是深吸了一口气，转身面对奎刚。  
他听见班特的声音，平常心，平常心。欧比旺腹诽，他早都没有什么平常心了。  
欧比旺清了清嗓子，奎刚向他投来探询的目光，欧比旺没忍住，在冷风里抖了一下。

“我，我在想，你是想邀请我去舞会吗？”  
欧比旺此刻想从天文塔楼顶层跳下去一了百了。就在开口前的最后一刻，一阵恐惧攫住了他，两人间诸事如常的虚假氛围被窗口的冷风吹的七零八落，他不仅没说出口准备好的道歉，慌不择言中还问了一个愚蠢的问题。

他们没聊起过这件事，奎刚倒是跟他抱怨没法解开金蛋的秘密，甚至邀请他听了金蛋刺耳的尖叫，欧比旺跟奎刚一样百思不得其解。鉴于排着队的追求者让奎刚不胜其扰，甚至在图书馆里也找不到清净，于是欧比旺的闲暇时间被金蛋占据，帮着奎刚在图书馆里搜寻相关信息。至于奎刚的舞伴，他想十有八九是戴尔。只是据他了解，直到半个月前，奎刚既没发出、也没接受任何邀请，然后他们就断了联系。  
一个更正，欧比旺盯着奎刚胸前的级长徽章想，是自己单方面切断了联系。

“哦，是啊。”

班特冲他眨眨眼睛，你提出问题时，难道没有怀揣隐秘的希望？  
哦，闭嘴。

欧比旺觉得自己的灵魂在急速坠落，猎猎作响的疾风夺走了他的呼吸，心口因失重一阵阵发紧。他抬起头，奎刚眼角的笑意让他砰的一声落在地上，震动的余波从胸口一阵阵传遍四肢百骸。  
“呃……我不会跳舞。”他的声调高得不自然。  
“我教你。“

欧比旺从未如此痛恨自己的笨拙，每次他踩到奎刚的脚，心中就多累积一分不安。自己的长手长脚时常让他感到尴尬，欧比旺痴迷于奎刚的轻盈优雅，他隐约觉得，自己与奎刚之间的某些差距不仅仅是岁月可以解释的。  
当欧比旺的意识逐渐归位，他迟缓地明白过来，自己在圣诞舞会中的任务艰巨得出乎意料：按照三强争霸赛的传统，圣诞舞会由勇士们和他们的舞伴开舞，也就是说，他们不仅要跳舞，还要在所有人的注视下跳完第一支舞。姗姗来迟的醒悟让他对自己动作中的不协调之处越发敏感。奎刚似乎没注意到欧比旺内心的波澜，只是耐心带着他慢慢熟悉舞步。

“你这半个月躲着我。”不是疑问，也不是指责，奎刚听起来只是陈述事实。  
欧比旺的大脑不够用了，他以为这一段冷战就在刚才无风无浪地结束了，不想此刻奎刚旧事重提。跟上陌生的舞步已经占据了他所有的心思，欧比旺觉得自己连说话都很勉强，更别说解释事情的来龙去脉。  
“对不起，杜库教授发了好大的脾气，我不知道……对不起！”欧比旺脚下磕磕绊绊，不小心又踩到了奎刚，脱口而出的道歉打断了他在脑内演练无数次的台词。  
“别太在意。“  
欧比旺一时摸不透奎刚的回答针对哪件事。“我知道那只是个愚蠢的博格特。”他自顾自说下去，心里涌起莫名其妙的酸楚。  
“而这只是一场比赛。”  
欧比旺摇了摇头，“可傲罗的生活不是一场比赛，奎刚。”他的话尾带着一些颤抖，好像费尽心思从牙膏管里挤出的最后一点牙膏。  
欧比旺惊恐地发现，词语一旦脱口而出，就变得比噩梦更加真实。愧疚和恐惧堵在欧比旺的鼻子里，让他两眼发酸，他用尽全力也不能阻止泪水滑落，只好低下头去假装专注于舞步。泪眼朦胧中，欧比旺踏错了方向，撞在奎刚身上。  
奎刚停下了舞步，将别过头的欧比旺搂进怀里。欧比旺轻轻扭动几下，用颤抖的胳膊环住了奎刚。

“欧比旺，你不会孤独的。”  
欧比旺抬起头，对上奎刚蓝色的眼睛。欧比旺猜不出来，这只是单纯的安慰，还是某种沉甸甸的承诺。千万种可能性让他心中鼓起一个满当当、轻飘飘的气球，欧比旺想，梅林啊，让时间停止在此刻，停在自己被气球爆炸的声音惊醒之前。  
奎刚也望着他，欧比旺在他脸上读出了一丝沉思的表情。  
奎刚似乎竭力想要看清他脸上的什么东西，一点点靠得更近。欧比旺不敢挪动分毫，他生怕打碎了这个肥皂泡一样的时刻。

直到奎刚轻柔的吻落下。  
欧比旺听到自己上下牙打颤的声音，奎刚的呼吸落在他颈侧，而他新生的胡茬和柔软的唇划过自己的脸颊，覆盖在冷冰冰的泪痕之上。

“欧比旺，别怕。”

-Fin-

 

一些后续：

1\. 第二天清晨，欧比旺套上长袍时想，终于可以好好吃顿早饭。这个平淡的愿望被猫头鹰邮递无情击碎。欧比旺做梦也没想到，自己能登上《预言家日报》的头版。奎刚对此倒是很满意，欧比旺甚至怀疑他恨不得把那张对焦失败的合照剪下来贴在书包上，这样他可以不受打扰地在图书馆里查阅资料了。

2\. 欧比旺离开大厅时，他被温杜教授喊住了。加伦和里夫特暗暗给他一个“祝你好运”的表情，跟随人群去观看第二个项目。 欧比旺随着一言不发的温杜教授走进入魔药课办公室，他的不安在看到尤达校长时滋长到顶峰。 尤达校长笑眯眯地点头欢迎他的到来：“三强争霸赛的第二个项目需要你的协助。”

3\. 欧比旺将《巫师周刊》丢在一边，恶狠狠的动作让奎刚从笔记里抬起头，“怎么了？”  
布鲁克笑着把杂志扔给他时，欧比旺心中警铃大作。他此刻唯一庆幸的是，那篇语调恶毒的八卦没抓拍到合适的照片。  
奎刚很快就找到并读完了那篇折角标记出的短文，他皱着眉陷入沉思，“这些记者是怎么知道我把级长浴室借给你的？我很确定那时候只有我们两个人。”  
欧比旺不知道，欧比旺也不想知道，他只想知道明天的黑魔法防御课怎么办，虽然他没法把杜库教授和女性向八卦杂志并列，但凡事总怕万一，比如——万一杜库教授喜欢古怪姐妹还想读一读她们的最新动态呢。


End file.
